The Guardian
by Slifer-san
Summary: After an incident at Fairy Tail Lucy get teleported to the spirit realm to meet with the Spirit King. While there she learns some shocking news. Why is Team Sabertooth so important to Lucy and what the hell is a guardian. Rated T. Pairing undecided. Review and tell me what you think.


**A/N Hey guys its Slifer-San I back. Good news I will be updating Getting Even soon as well as Brought up right. I hope you're not too mad at me. I really am sorry. So just hang on a little while longer. Please.. For me. Ok now that that's out of the way let me introduce this new story. I know I know I really should post another story when I haven't finished my others but what can I say vengeful plot bunnies attack me. I'm not really sure about the pairing yet but just tell me what you think. Remember reviews do make a difference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

''**Thinking**

""**Talking**

…

(Lucy's POV)

Pain. That's all I felt. Blackness. That's all I saw. Screaming. That's all I heard. Heat, burning everywhere. Cold, freezing, everywhere. 'When is this going to stop' I thought. How did it come to this? They betrayed me and all I feel is pain, but I can't bring myself to hate them. They were my Nakama, my family, and I couldn't believe this was really them.

Slowly my eyes opened and I saw the sneering faces of Fairy Tail. Natsu "You're weak Lucy I don't need you" Erza "You don't deserve my pity. You're pathetic." Gray "I can't even look at you right now." Levy "You're pitiful and weak and you have no future in writing" Everyone in the guild said these harsh things while beating me down. I kept getting back up though. I wasn't going to give up. Gajeel punch me in my stomach making me cough up blood. "Stop getting back up and it will all be over," Gajeel whispered harshly in my ear. Tears running down my face I screamed "You are not my Fairy Tail. You are not my Nakama that I know. I will never yield to you," I sneered the last part. "What are you going to do about huh you can't beat us you're too weak," Mira growled.

Anger, boiling up inside of me. I saw myself in a reflection from a glass on the bar. I was glowing brightly as if the stars were shining down on me. My eyes had turned bright gold looking menacing. Gold markings that resembled a magic seal appear all over my body. "I am Lucy Heartphila. I am not weak and you are not my family," I screamed louder than before. Using every bit of Magic I had left I summoned all of my spirits. "How is she doing that," Levy whispered in fear. Natsu laughed before saying "You think that scares me. I'm a dragon slayer Lucy I can easily beat your lousy spirits." I felt the power inside me grow as I get angrier. Right now the spirits are holding me back. Natsu just keeps laughing and I lunged. Together with my spirits we chanted. It was like the words were implanted in my head. "Shining Stars in the night. Show which way is right. Pass judgment on those who have done me wrong and still the stars from all gone wrong. Shining Light." A bright light engulfed everything, then it was gone, and everything went black.

…

A bright light shined in my eyes making me open them. All around me I saw gold and white. Gold trimming on white curtains, Gold bedspreads, everything was gold and white. At the base of the bed I was laying on, two massive gold doors opened revealing a maid with pink bobbed hair. "Virgo, Why am I here, What happen? One minute I fighting with the guild and now I'm here." "Hime-Sama the spirit king would like an audience with you. Punishment," Virgo replied in monotone voice. I sweatdropped. "No punishment Virgo and I'll be out in a minute" Virgo set down some clothes on the dresser and left me to get ready. I rolled out of the bed and walked to the mirror. What surprised me was there were no marks or even bruises left that had been evidence to what had happened. I shrugged and decided to just ask the Spirit king when I met with him.

Quickly, I got dressed in the spirit world grab left for me and headed for the Spirit King's Office. Virgo was waiting for me outside the doors. "Good evening Hime-Sama, The Spirit King will answer all your questions you may go in now," She bowed. "Thank you Virgo." I opened the doors and walked in. Behind the doors sat a desk made of wood that stretched out a good five feet. Behind the desk sat the Spirit King in all his glory smiling down at her. "Lucy please sit down," he said waving his hand at the golden chairs in front of his desk.

I took my seat and smiled "What is this about," I asked curious. "Well Lucy you are a very special person." "How am I special I just got kicked out of my guild because I'm weak" "No Lucy, you are not weak. You saw the gold marking on yourself before you blacked out right," He cut me off. I nodded "Yes but what does that have to do with anything," I questioned. "Those marking were a magic seal your mother asked me to put on you when you were only six years old the year before she died. She told you something that only you can remember but you probably forgot it was so long ago. She told you" "She told me one day I would be betrayed by my loved ones and when that happens my true power would arrive and destiny would begin." I cut him off.

He looked surprise before he nodded. "Yes my dear and that day has come. Those magic seals broke allowing you to feel your full potential. You have more than just celestial magic in your veins. You are a three type celestial dragon god slayer. The correct name for your magic would be a Guardian type magic. Very powerful and even rare." He explained. "Wait what does that mean," I asked. "That means Lucy dear you can use all celestial magic, all dragon slayer magic, and all god slaying magic. You can see why you mom would put the magic seal on you."

I sat there and took it all in. "You are a guardian, protector of the realms. You are part god, dragon, spirit, and human. Though this does not mean you can't have a normal life. Just think of this as a job assignment. You will be allowed to live in the human world as long as you check in with each leader of each realm when we need you to. You will get my key as well as all of the Olympian and Dragon keys, but only used the leader keys to check in and travel to others realms. The leaders are myself, Zeus, and Spade. Now do you have any questions," He asked.

I was in shock. 'Me a guardian. Whoa. Mom use to tell me stories about the guardians Wait' "Does this mean my mom was a Guardian," I inquire. "Yes Lucy and her mother before her and so on," he answered. 'Whoa That's I can't even think right now' "Can I have a minute to think all this through," I request. "Sure dear," he replied.

I sat there for maybe an hour thinking it all through. I mean it made sense now everything I had gone through was just to make me a better guardian when I found out. I have a propose in life now and I can walk on. "I'll do it," I said determined to make this work. "Very good child here are the keys and one more thing. When you go back it will be as if you never left in the first place. Time has been stopped and all of you injuries will return. Leave and head to the mountains and summon the leaders there we will train you for a year then you can do as you please. Now that you're a guardian you appearance and scent will change after training be prepared for it. Goodbye and good luck Lucy." With that I was right back where I started passing judgment on Fairy Tail.

…

It's been almost twelve months since that fateful and since then I been training my hardest to be the best guardian and to show Fairy Tail I am not to be taken lightly. I heard what happen after I'd left. The rune knights arrived that day seeing all the Fairy Tail members past out in ruble of their guild hall. When everything was done and over with nobody remember me and chalked it up to a bar fight that got to rowdy. I had disappeared before the rune knights had showed up.

My appearance had change in the time I spent training along with my scent just as the Spirit King had told me. My blonde hair had multiple colored streaks in, each color representing a different type of magic and had grown to mid back. My eyes had turned dark purple with rainbow colored fecks in them and my scent smelt of Vanilla and mint-rose. My appetite had grown larger and my flab had all turned into muscle. On the inside of my right hip below my stomach was a small symbol. It was a shield with a dragon, spirit, and a god surrounding it. It was my mark signaling I was a guardian or more specially the guardian.

Now it was time for me to move on and live my life as a guardian. "Lucy, remember as a guardian you may have people hunt you down. Be prepared for you are not allowed to hide your status as a guardian. It is something to be proud of not something to fear being. We have all train you well so you can handle it. We have given the dates on when you are supposed to check in, but other than that feel free to visit whenever you want," Zeus told me as I stood proud and tried to keep the tears at bay. "Thank you for all you have done for me and I will visit a lot. Thank all of you for that matter you are all like the Father I wish I had," I was crying now as I hugged Spade, (in his human form) Zeus, and The Spirit King goodbye. "I will make you all proud." Then they disappeared leaving me to find my own way in this world.

…

(Sting's Pov)

We were all sitting around at the bar talking about this rumor around town. "Do you think she's real," Yukino asked eagerly. "I don't know but the stories are pretty out there. I mean a girl with the ability to use not only powerful dragon slaying magic but God slaying magic as well. It sounds like a hoax to me," I replied. "I agree with Sting-Kun cause he is the best," my exceed Lector shouted. "They call her The Guardian, I use to hear stories about them but the last one died over sixteen years ago and there hasn't been one since," Yukino pointed out. "I agree with Sting on this it's just too out there," Orga spoke up. Just when Minevra was about to add in her two cents the guild doors burst open and a girl in a cloak walked in. "Talking about me Huh," She said arrogantly. "Who the hell are you," I shouted. She just smirked.

…..

(Lucy's Pov)

I had been walking around a town call Oak Town when I heard someone mention me in a building. I examined it and determined it to be Sabertooth, the guild that beat Fairy Tail in the GMG. I listen in to what they were saying. There was one voice that seemed all too familiar to me. I smirked when I realized who it was and kicked open the doors saying "Talking about me huh." "Who the hell are you," Sting yelled at me. I smirked before I pouted, "Aww I'm hurt Sti, you don't remember me. What about you Mini-Chan, or you Yuki? What about you Ro, Nana, Ru" I feigned crying.

…

(Sting's Pov)

'Sti, What the hell only one person calls me that'

…

(Minevra's Pov)

'There's only one person who calls me Mini-Chan'

…

(Yukino's Pov)

'Yuki, I haven't hear that nick name in years'

….

(Rouge's Pov)

I felt my face twitch 'Only one person calls me that'

…...

(Orga's Pov)

'Nana, She's the only one who calls me that'

…

(Rufus' Pov)

'I only have memories of one person calling me Ru'

…

(Lucy's Pov)

I smirked as recognition show on their faces. Minevra and Yukino were the first ones to get up. "Lulu-Chan," They screamed tackling me into a bear hug. "Guys can breathe," I gasped out. "oh sorry Lulu," Minevra said as they let go. I smiled. I looked at Sting and Rouge and tears came to my eyes. I ran up to them a wrapped my arms around their necks as they wrapped theirs around my back. "I missed you guys soo much," I said through sobs. "It's okay Blondie you're here now," Sting consoled me rubbing my back. "Yea Hime you here and that's all that matters," Rouge whispered in a soothing tone doing the same as Sting. "Okay I see that how you feel Lu," Orga said mockingly. "This has been added to my memories," Rufus spoke. I broke away from Sting and Rouge. "Aww is someone jealous," I teased Orga. "No," he said too quickly with a blush across his face. I burst out laughing with Sting and Rouge before giving Orga and Rufus hugs as well. We were all childhood friends before I had my powers sealed and then we never saw each other until the GMG last year. We pretended to not know each other because of our guilds being at odds with each other. Mini-Chan didn't mean to hurt me but she had to for her guild and I understood. They all came to visit me in the infirmary after that when Fairy Tail wasn't around and apologized profusely. So of course I forgave them.

"So Lulu-Chan what brings you to Sabertooth and why do you look so different," Mini asked. "Yeah you look more like when you were a little kid," Yuki added on. They all looked at me curiously. "Well you see," and I told them everything. What happened at Fairy Tail the whole Guardian thing why I look different and so on. They listened intently and I could feel they anger at Fairy Tail, It was one of my powers to feel emotions of the people I'm close to. After I finished Sting yelled "How could they. Was everything Natsu said a lie. How dare they hurt Lu." "Calm down Sting I told you they didn't doing on purpose it was part of my destiny and I'd rather have been betrayed by them then You guys," I replied. After Sting calmed down they asked me the one question I didn't know the answer to. "What are you going to do now?"

…

**A/N There it is guys tell me what you think and if you're confused about something ask me in a review and I answer it in the next chapter. Also who should Lucy end up with. The choices are**

**Sting**

**Rouge**

**Rufus**

**Orga**

**Loke**

**Sting&Rouge**

**That's all for now please review.**


End file.
